wowfakecomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep12:Rebirth of a Warlock
The lusted blackrock orcs strike without fear, however the trio refuses to let the journey end this soon, Dagamier creats a powerful Rain of Fire, ranging enough to take out the incoming orcs. As more orcs reform and regroup, the trio discusses their plan. Kelsisco still has a hearthstone which with Seinso's locating power, can be channeled with Dagamier's dark magic, and create the link to the Redridge Mountain town- Lakeshire. As the group creates the portal, the orcs begin to rush the trio. Dagamier must keep it channeled as long as possible, knowing he's the last to enter, Kelsisco rushes in followed by Seinso. Dagamier realized the portal must be closed right after entering, else the orcs follow it and destroy the town. But as Dagamier prepares to enter, and orc slashes a piece of his back, cutting open a piece of his cloak. Knowing it will take to long to leave, in a split second, Dagamier uses a soulstone to close the portal and save it for later use. However this takes too long, and an orc with a chain spike smashes Dagamier's limbs, throwing him off to the floor and breaking a limb. Dagamier fights on with all he can, sending infernal fury at every angle, and throwing the orcs off as long as he can. After taking down eight orcs, one jumps from behind a mountain and knocks the warlock off his feet. With this, all the orcs jump on top of the warlock, smashing his face every second they can. The ruthless orcs however didn't realize what they got themselves into. *This is where the WoWFC changes forever* Dagamier, seeing no choice but to act or die, activates his kin blooddrive- metamorphasis. The energy releases an enourmous black bolt blowing away all the orcs on top of him, Dagamier releases his demon drive and his spirit activates. He is Dagamier, and yet- he isn't. He takes on a new, almost demon-like form, on both hands he has two or three fingers with massive claws, two spikes on both sides of his body, and his back hurting very much with two bumps on both sides. With a smirk on his face, Dagamier dashes towards the orcs. Slashing their throats and every other part he can get to, Dagamier unleashes his fury on them. Blood covers the floor, as more and more orcs die, the remainder run towards the other direction. Any orc that tries to attack is met with a claw to the face, which either causes the orc to writhe in pain and scream on the floor, or move no more and stay silent forever. After a mere two minutes, the orcs had escaped while the rest died under the demon. Dagamier fell to the floor and fell back to human form. Now with ripped clothes, he realized what he transformed to and almost felt glad he did. Dagamier knew this day would come, when the first phase of metamorphesis would be released. He then created a portal and headed off to Lakeshire.